kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Keyblade
, the first Keyblade seen in the Kingdom Hearts series.]] The are mysterious weapons that are heavily featured in the Kingdom Hearts series. Wielded by the main character, Sora, as well as a number of other important characters, the Keyblade is a main part of the battle between Darkness and Light. Powers As the name implies, in combat, Keyblades are used in a manner similar to swords. Despite the fact that most possess no actual blade, Keyblades still make efficient combat weapons and are shown to be particularly effective weapons against both Heartless and Nobodies. Keyblades vary in appearance, possibly to represent the realm they came from. The main power of the Keyblade, however, is the ability to seal or open the barriers between worlds, as well as "lock" a world's Keyhole, preventing the Heartless from attacking that world's heart. As an offset of this ability, the Keyblade can also be used to lock or unlock any lock, allowing the user to access any sealed interior, whether it be a locked room, gate or treasure chest. In addition to its base powers, Sora's Keyblade in particular has been shown to be customizable via keychains he finds or receives along his journey, giving it additional abilities or boosting its offensive and/or magical powers. Furthermore, the Keyblade's appearance changes depending on what keychain is attached. Sora is the only wielder in the series to have altered his Keyblade with different keychains. It was originally thought that to get a Keyblade, the wielder must have an exceptionally strong heart. A known exception to the rule is Roxas, a Nobody who is able to use Keyblades despite not having a heart by definition of a Nobody. The most logical explanation for this is that because Roxas is the Nobody of Sora, who is able to use the Keyblade naturally, he inherited this ability from Sora. This would mean that Keyblades aren't just drawn to those with strong hearts, but must also have some connection with one's body and/or soul. Xion, the mysterious fourteenth member of Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, is also shown in promotional shots to be wielding what appears to be the Kingdom Key, even though it is assumed that she is a Nobody like Roxas. It also seems that Keyblade wielders are capable of allowing others to wield Keyblades, if only for a short time; Roxas allows Riku to use his Oblivion Keyblade, but this may be because Riku himself is a Keyblade wielder. This is also seen when Riku (in the form of Xehanort's Heartless) gives Kairi a Keyblade to defend herself. Magic Keyblades are natural conduits for casting magic, as seen when Sora uses his Keyblade to command his magical attacks. Some Keyblades have the innate ability to enhance specific kinds of magic, and many also augment the user's magical abilities on a more general level. Keyblades can also augment the holder with other powers and abilities that they would not normally be able to use. Dual Wielding At certain points in the series, characters are able to use two Keyblades simultaneously. Roxas is the only individual to demonstrate this ability naturally. Sora is able to produce a second Keyblade using the Synch Blade ability while in the Valor, Master, or Final Drive Forms. He also used Riku's keyblade alongside his to execute a finishing move upon Xemnas in the final battle of Kingdom Hearts II. The power to possess two Keyblades at once has not been expanded upon or explained in the series at all, so it is unknown if other wielders are able to possess two. Appearance Here's the best keyblade ever!!!!!!!!! [ ]] |- |} History PIE ROCKS Theories About Keychains There are many theories surrounding the Keyblade that include what a Keyblade's purpose is, how a Keyblade is formed, and the significance of a keychain. One theory speculates that when one creates a Keyblade, as Xehanort did by the use of Riku, there is no keychain with it. That would indicate that the Keyblade can then be created either by the person or from the person. Examples would include Xehanort's Keyblade, which was created from the Princesses of Heart and Riku's Keyblade, which was created from the Soul Eater, which was forged out of his own darkness. The Keyblade can then be seen as an extension of its creator. A Keyblade's power comes from its creator alone. Therefore, when a Keyblade needs to be passed to a person, a keychain is formed to be a power source to give the Keyblade lasting energy as well as its power and form. This could possibly explain why some Keyblades do not have keychains such as Terra, Ven and Aqua's Keyblades. It could also show how Riku got his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, as well. This would suggest that each Keyblade has its own unique power and form. This could explain why the moogles are able to synthesize the Ultima Weapon. Yet, another theory would be that the Keychain is a physical embodiment of one's memories. This would explain why Sora got new Keyblades for every world, as well as why he is able to receive them as gifts from friends (eg. Oathkeeper, Gullwing). It also explains Roxas's Keyblades; because Roxas is Sora's Nobody, Roxas's Oblivion represents Sora's memory of Riku while his Oathkeeper represents Sora's memory of Kairi. Another theory would be that Keyblades without Keychains are merely "apprentice" Keyblades. This would explain why Terra, Aqua and Ven's Keyblade's do not possess Keychains, while Master Xehanort's and the "Dark Soldier's" Keyblade do. Some fans believe that the Keyblade or its creator is the mysterious voice, which guides Sora and Roxas in the beginning and ending of both games. It has been rumored that without the keychains, the Keyblade might not have much effect. However, Terra, Aqua, and Ven do not have keychains at the end of their keyblades. Also, the keychains just change the form and give it different stats, therefore making the rumor highly illogical. Another theory about keychains is that the keychain grants access to other keyblade wielders. If a keyblade has no keychain, then it is only exclusive only to it's wielder, and cannot be given to another Chosen Keyblade Wielder. This theory so far is the most reasonable of the keychain theories. This theory could potentially explain why the countless, keychainless Keyblades at Sunset Horizon are not in use. Keyblade Wielders For a complete list, see: List of Known Keyblade Wielders Goofy ''Kingdom Hearts'' series; the variations are created through various keychains attached to his original His balls suck! Mickey The King of Disney Castle, King Mickey's Keyblade is known as "Darkside". It looks the same as Kingdom Key, but the colors are the other way round and the keychain is gold, not silver. (perhaps a sign of his royalty) Riku Sora's best friend and rival, he wields the Way to the Dawn Keyblade. In Kingdom Hearts, he stayed behind with King Mickey in the Realm of Darkness. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, he explores the basement of Castle Oblivion and struggles in resisting the darkness in his heart, Xehanort's Heartless while in the second game, he helped Sora defeat Xemnas. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts, he used the Soul Eater as his main weapon until he received the Way to the Dawn Keyblade. Trivia *The negative space in the teeth of the Kingdom Key is identical to the necklace that Sora wears and the keychain on Oblivion. *It is unknown if Sora still possess his other Keyblades from Kingdom Hearts in Kingdom Hearts II. Most likely, he doesn't possess them because of the time spent in Castle Oblivion, although Sora still had the keychains for Oathkeeper and Oblivion. However, it could be argued that both keychains returned in Kingdom Hearts II because both are fan favorites, and both represent Sora's friendship with Kairi and Riku respectively. Also, Oathkeeper had to return due to Sora's promise to Kairi that he would return to her with Riku. *Some cheat devices used on the first game will produce two blank white versions of Kingdom Key - a normal-sized one, and one approximately 4 or 5 times as large, both of which make assorted "jingling" sounds whenever Sora takes a step or swings the Keyblade when equipped. It is unknown if they have the same Attack and Magic bonuses as Kingdom Key. *Fans argue whether the Dark Keyblade was a true keyblade, those in favor basing their opinions on speculated theories. However, when Sora talks with Leon at Traverse Town after his first trip to Hollow Bastion, Leon explains that the Dark Keyblade was not a true Keyblade, as it was forged out of six of the seven princesses of heart's hearts, and, like Hollow Bastion's keyhole, would remain incomplete without the heart of the seventh princess, Kairi. Since Sora's use of the Dark Keyblade was a heroic sacrifice, instead of a malicious intention of use, the Dark Keyblade unraveled back to the six hearts of the princesses, which returned to their bodies. *When the Keyblade is either used to lock a Keyhole or open a new path, it shoots a small, but bright beam of light. Sora has been shown in cutscenes, an example being Ursula's Return, to use this as an attack, though it can not be used in actual gameplay. Category:Items Category:Keyblades Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Keyblades Category:Weapons